Those Shattered Memories
by Lilia Program
Summary: He was meant to have no trace of her left in his memory, the chains long forgotten and back to where they should be, all things seemed to go back to the way they were, till, he started to remember. SoraNamine


_**Summary **_

_(Two part one-shot) He was meant to have no trace of her left in his memory, the chains long forgotten and back to where they should be, all things seemed to go back to the way they were, till, he started to remember. Sora/Namine _

_Heart: Hiiiii, I bet you never thought I'd be doing a Sora/Namine story did ya XD didn't see that coming, mahahaha_

_Sora: Er I knew_

_Random people: Yeah me too_

_Heart:……Oh, (shoves them off screen) this is for my best friend PK who totally digs Sora/Namine, she one of my bestest friends online and she was sweet to make a one shot for me, and I really wanted to make one back for her; so this one's for you pk!_

_Sora: So can we get something to eat now?_

_Heart: no! not till the end of the chapter!_

_Sora: awww come on everyone hurry up and read, T.T I'm hungry (stomach growls) _

_Final note: I don't own the game (I wish hehe XD) and this story is set in between kh:com and kh2 and has spoilers so don't be naughty and read this if you haven't completed the game yet XD_

_**Those Shattered Memories...**_

_**Part 1 of 2 Sleep In Your Only Memory...Of Me**_

He stood only a little away beside her, the chestnut haired boy's eyes of sapphire gazing off in astonishment at the beautiful solid glass pod opened up in an untouched flower shape.

"I-I have to sleep in there?" the young Keybearer fully known as Sora asked, still amazed at the scale and look of this thing, much more cooler than an average bed that he was apparently supposed to rest in.

The frail yet delicate young girl dressed in white nodded very faintly, hiding a saddened face on her pale expression under locks of blonde hair, "…yes" Namine replied quietly just barely above a whisper for him to hear. "I need to separate and relink the chains of your memories and of your two companions as well, it'll take me a while….but I can do it", she explained also referring to his two friends already in sleep. No ordinary sleep at that; while they slept, the events of what happened only hours ago would be taken away, and the same was to be with him too.

The brunette shuffled on his feet turning towards her, a frown formed on his lips, "so I'll forget this right…even, you?" he said, his voice soaked in uncertainty.

Namine brought herself to look back at him, if only for a quick glance; but a quick glance was all she needed to realise how much sadness and sorrow he showed in his eyes. Just knowing he was going to forget everything about her made it hurt inside. They'd only just met but she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. But, the memories of her and him together weren't real, they were all fake. They were what she'd made and put together; forced on her by Organization thirteen for their own plans. She may of done wrong doing so even against her will but he hadn't hated her for what she done, it hadn't been her fault. In a way she didn't want him to forget her, and secretly he didn't want to either, but there was no other choice, he had to have his old memories back, it was the right way, the only way…wasn't it?

She found herself shyly keeping her head down unable to stare back into those two blue oceans orbs that would make her heart flutter looking into them, "y-yes, when you awake, everything that has happened here and the new people you had met will be gone from your memory, everything will be returned back to the way it was, and…" she hesitated, somehow managing to go on "…the person you cared dearly for will take that place where I was"

"Oh, right…" he trailed off looking at the white stoned floor beneath his sneakers, his left shoe stepping on one of the green coloured lights in a curved shape imbedded into the ground.

"_Why is he asking about all this again, he already knows what's going to happen... he... said he wanted his memories back... he's not having second thoughts is he…?"_

To have his memories torn and ripped away from his heart, then the pieces sewn together in a different order to fit her out of the picture, it was cruel how she put it but it was true.

The howling of the wind, the source of where it came from unknown, ran through the large room with unseen walls beyond the cool misty fog surrounding the two youths in silence, neither able to utter a sentence to the other, they didn't know what to say, something was telling them inside they should say something important, however neither of them could form the words. The minutes had ticked by for what seemed hours to them before Namine managed to speak again bravely.

"It's time to sleep Sora" she motioned with one of her pale frail hands towards the crystal looking pod. In a sudden motion the front opened up before them, giving Sora a start from not expecting it. The thing now for some reason now had given him the creeps, especially when the picture of him walking up to it and the pod eating and swallowing him like one of those plants eaters, also it looking like a flower in a way didn't help all that much.

He uttered nervous stammering words that couldn't be made out and had no meaning to begin with as he cautiously stepped back. Why couldn't he sleep in a normal bed? And not a huge Easter egg!

A hand came to rest comfortabley on his right shoulder and he jumped at first by it. he calmed quickly when he saw it was only Namine giving him a smile, telling him it was okay. Sora gulped still feeling unnerving but managed to give her one of his trademark grins to show he'd be fine. For some reason he couldn't make himself feel happy about this. This was the last time he'd speak to her as a friend; if they were ever to met again he'd only see her as a stranger, nothing else.

"_I, guess this is it huh?"__

* * *

The young fifteen year old woman woke up from her dreams just as she was about to fall out of her chair. She shrieked a cry of surprise as it was too late to grab onto the long white table in front of her and went side first on the floor bringing her chair along for the ride._

"..m….ouchie" Namine whined, slowly bringing her frail form to sit up to rub the sore side of her hip. Today was an entire year ago that the Keyblade bearer Sora had gone into his process of his memories being returned. A lot had happened in that time; a man named Diz had come to the castle oblivion where they were. He convinced her to let him take Sora, his twocompanions,and herself away from the castle since it was the base of the Organisation thirteen and to stay would only lead to their deaths. She agreed to it and was taken to Twilight Town where she now resided in an old abandoned mansion off in the forest.

The blonde haired girl sighed to herself keeping herself up to put the chair back upright again. The months had gone by so slowly. Sora's memories were taking longer to come back than expected, it should of only taken four months tops; it was double that amount of time when Diz came up with the conclusion that the reason why it was taking this long was because part of himself was missing, Sora's nobody.

"Silly theory", Namine whispered to herself out loud, she sat herself back down on her seat, staring distantly at her open sketch book laid out on the table with a few crayons and pencils scattered out. She was right though; Roxas wasn't needed to complete Sora, not yet at least. Sora would awaken, just not as sooner as anticipated, a few weeks more at most. But stubborn Diz couldn't wait that long. She knew it had to do with those plans of his that he refused to give in to her.

Whatever it was she couldn't allow herself to watch it happen, it was when Riku the person she'd vaguely met back at the castle brought Roxas in, she decided that helping Roxas was her new temporary task; and when the time was right, to help him leave.

She looked over at the chair on the far opposite side of the table, remembering clearly the blonde young man dressed in white and black clothing sitting in that spot that one time.

She bit her lip when thinking about what she'd done, going against Diz's orders that time, the day before Roxas was meant to become complete with Sora. The last and final time they met in this room, she intervened.

_This portal will take you far away from here, please go; its not time for you to see Sora yet _

_Okay Namine, thank you_

_You don't have to thank me, now go, we'll meet again_

Because of that moment, that decision to let Roxas walk free. She'd seen another side of Diz's personalitythat she'd wished she'd never met. She'd only gotten away with a single strike across her cheek, that still felt sore a week after. If Riku hadn't been there, she didn't want to picture what more harm could of come to her. Diz's temper was a force not to be tampered with, how a single person could host so much anger for one mishap was a mystery to her, she guessed it was his past which had driven him to do these things, revenge maybe, plus, he'd told her a thing about his life so it had to be that.

That didn't matter to her anymore, Sora was to awake any time now, Diz and Riku had already left after their scan of the old mansion and area after being unable to find her and believing she'd gone herself. When really she'd stayed hidden. She had to stay just a little while longer, so she could be there when he woke up. He may not remember, but he'd still asked her to be there when he came to and that was what she was going to do. Noone was going to stop her.

She was going to keep her promise.

Namine's hands went and lifted up her dear sketch book staring softly at the page it was open on. The picture she'd just drawn a few hours ago, it was of him of course, strangely it was the only one she'd made of him, every other drawing was of things she didn't remember ever seeing. It was one of Sora sleeping like he was now in the pod.

She may not of been able to see him for a few days but she could still picture his face and everything about him, every single detail right down to each lock of his brown wild hair. Each one on the drawing exactly the same as it was in life, she hadn't missed a thing.

Even the strokes of his beautiful eyelashes laying closed, hiding those sparkly two oceans, always alive with life that she longed to see open again. Out of everything she'd drawn, this was her favourite, it really showed Sora for who he was, not a tool of Diz or a Keyblade bearer, just an ordinary boy, wanting a happy life with his friends and family. And very soon she wouldn't be in that picture, or his heart to say the least.

_Be there…when I wake up_

_Sora, you know you won't-_

_Yeah…but I can't go through with this without knowing I won't see you again…_

…_.okay, I promise Sora._

She smiled a sad smile, running her index finger across the his peaceful drifting face on the paper. "Anytime now Sora, anytime now…"

_

* * *

_

_A violet pinky sky, stars shining so bright with wonder in the daylight. A soothing whooshing of the shimmering sea, too blue to be real, a dream even._

_Small long waves lapped onto the multicoloured shore of sand, each tiny particular a sparkly diamond, just beyond it an endless valley of wild flowers swaying in the winds., all of many types, bluebells, roses ,lavender, tulips, lupin... all of which however had one thing in common, the color of white snow flakes._

_There between that place and the sea, two youths sat at the beach staring outwards at the horizon where the moon half sunk into the water where it stayed for as long as they had._

_How long time didn't tell, it didn't exist here in this world._

_The young man, still looking the same as he had a year ago, breathed deeply, shutting his eyes to take in the air mixed with flowery scents. Oddly, he mayhave feltthe breeze coming from the way of the ocean but he didn't smell it. _

_He didn't know why he was here or how long, if there was a life before it, he just was here and that was it. All he knew was sitting here with the girl beside him._

_Every so often she'd ask him the same question, and he'd tell her the same thing back, at least he thought he did. Unknowing to himself, everything about her was slowly deteriorating in his heart and had been over the months passing, till now what was left was her physical appearance and name. _

_The last things to be ridden of._

_The girl turned her head to him, watching the boy still entranced by the wind, and asked him the question she had been asking once a day "Sora, what do you remember about me?" _

_His eyes opened and stared at her, not realising he'd asked her this before, he'd never recalled the times before. The boy's face formed a frown as he thought long and hard, but nothing came, "I…don't know, am I meant to?" Sora said sadly and Namine shook her head, "no, it's okay if you can't" she sweetly explained and asked him something else, "how about my name?"  
_

"_Hummmm…"he trailed off scratching the back of his hair "…Namine, yeah that's it! It's Namine right?", Sora answered back confidently smiling, but it was one she didn't return. Instead her head fell low clutching her hands together on top of her lap and started to softly cry._

_The fourteen year old looking boy shot a worried look, crawling close to her on his hands and knees, not bothering to stand up and walk over. "Hey what is it? Please don't cry Namine" Sora told her reaching out to touch her shoulder. But, the very second his finger tips touch her, they passed right through. He leaped backwards onto his behind with surprise. How did that-_

"_I-I'm sorry, Sora", the blonde lifted her head her cheeks glittering in tears. "I-I wanted to stay in your heart for as long as I could while your memories were put back…b-but… now that its time to make you f-forget everything about me….I… I-I don't want you to, I don't you to forget me Sora I never did" she cried sobbing into her hands, covering her face. _

"_What are you talking about, Nami …Na..." he froze. What was going on? Was he stupid or something? Her name was Nam, Na, why couldn't he remember it, he'd said it a second ago right?_

_Had he ever said it?_

_The world around them like that lost its safety and peacefulness. The wind fell cold, the flowers withered and died, the sky went dark, the stars vanished, the sand beneath them froze to ice, and the once warm looking moon blacked out all together. But still he stared at her not caring about what was happening, all that mattered was her and what she was telling him._

"_Please…don't leave me" , he whispered sadly, sounding like a small child all alone, losing the last of its hope._

_Her pale hands fell away from her face and one last time her gaze met with his. Through it all she tired to give him a smile, even as the teardrops dripped from her reddened eyes. "I, I'm sorry...I-I have to go" was the last thing she ever said to him. Before he could say or do anything else, upon begging her to stay, she faded away right there in front of him like a ghost._

_She was gone, and he was left alone in this empty cold land._

_He quickly rose to his feet, not caring if the bits of sand stuck to his knees. "wait, where are you, don't go!" his feet started running moving about as he quickly began looking around; hoping to catch any sight of her, but of course she wouldn't be here, she was no where in this place._

"_Please come back, don't leave me! N.." , he bit his tongue. What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he remember her name. Wait, had she even been here, was there someone here to begin with._

_Tears seeped from his closed eyelids and he clutched his throbbing forehead tightly, wanting more than anything to scream out loud. _

_**No please, don't make me forget, I can't forget…h..her**_

_His heart pounded harder in his chest. All he could remember about her and this place started to fall away from his mind. Her face, anything about her was becoming a blurry image soon impossible to make out. No matter what he did, no matter how much he pleaded, the image was fading till soon all he knew was that someone had been here. Only he didn't remember if it was a he or she, an adult or a child or someone his own age, he just…couldn't remember._

_His knees felt cold landing on the sand that had been so comfortable and warm before, his face gushing with frozen tears._

_**P-Please come back, please…**_

_**Sora…I'm sorry**_

_And the recollection of anyone ever being there to begin with was the last to be shredded away from his memories._

_And when it did, the tears stopped falling, for there was nothing for him to cry about when he couldn't remember what it was in the first place._

_**Restoration at, 100**_

_The land of nothing loneliness soon drifted away, everything turning to a clear white, so bright, his vision had trouble getting used to._

"_Sora, its time; open your eyes"_

* * *

Heart: Fwahahaha end of part one XD 

Sora: Fooooooooood!

Heart: How about a knuckle sandwich (clicks knuckles)

Sora:……OKAY XD

Heart: (anime fall over) You're stupid. Any who (kicks Sora off screen) please review and leave a comment


End file.
